1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved lighting structure that is efficient enough to transmit light from a low power LED along the entire surface of an elongated tubular body. The present invention is also concerned with the fabrication of such a tubular body by injection molding to provide for a water tight and impact resistant housing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of light-refracting elements is a well known art. Typically designs have revolved around lenses using various prismatic, angular, or rounded engravings or projections and complemented by transparent or translucent materials to either highlight or diffuse light.
Over the years many different versions of these lenses have appeared on a multitude of products ranging from light wands to automotive taillights and including common lighting fixtures. Numerous patents have been granted on these designs. Examples include the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 4,740,874 Wylie et al. 1988 5,519,593 Hasness 1996 5,339,225 Wiggerman 1994. ______________________________________